The present invention relates to an electro-optical measuring and transmission device connected at an input to a sensor responding to electromagnetic values and at an output with a signal processing device.
Electro-optical measuring and transmission devices serve to pick up and transmit signals at frequencies up to 150 MHz. Such a device is employed in electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and electromagnetic pulse (EMP) measuring technology if relevant electromagnetic field and line parameters are to be picked up and transmitted when a device is charged by an electromagnetic field.
The field parameters include the electrical field intensity E and the magnetic field intensity H, while the line guided parameters include currents, voltages, and surface charges.
Electro-optical devices of this type are known in principle. However, the existing systems employ an extremely large measuring head characterized by heavy weight, and/or large dimensions. An example of a system having the disadvantage of a large measuring head is the device produced by Thomson CSF (internal document of Thomson CSF FNT/212-07/79, published November 1979).
A large measuring head results in poor manipulatability, strong reactive effects (feedback) and field distortions. The poor manipulatability is furthered by the fact that the measuring head usually is battery operated.